Tonight We live
by Snapegirl21
Summary: Severus is sent to take Harry shopping two months before school begins. He receives the shock of his life when he discovers Harry does not live the life of 'Pampered Prince Potter', but is instead abused by his relatives . How will Severus react when his previous ideas are shattered? ADOPTED from family is moving so i wont have time to update i let you know when i will.
1. I refuse

I do not own harry potter nor do i own the fist 7 chapters of this book because i ADOPTED this book from readstar.

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – thoughts

"Hello" – Parseltongue

_**I refuse**_

"I refuse headmaster" Severus growled out.

"But my boy you have to."

"Get someone else to do it; I refuse to babysit Potter's spoiled spawn."

"Come now Severus, you only have to take him to get his school supplies."

"Get someone else to do it; you have plenty of Potter supporters." Severus sneered.

"Ahh but they are all busy."

"And what about you? Surely you would want to go and take your golden boy yourself."

"Ah but you see my boy I have a conference to attend and I will not be returning until the day before the new term starts." The headmaster replied, the famous twinkle in his eyes that always seemed to unnerve the potions professor.

"I insist that you find someone else to do this headmaster" Severus drawled.

"You will go and take shopping for his school supplies Severus and that's final" the headmaster stated firmly once he saw the potions master about to complain again.

Severus sighed in annoyance. "Fine, but don't expect me to pamper your little prince."

"Duly noted" the headmaster nodded popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus sighed as he looked in the mirror. He took one more glance at his muggle attire and swiftly headed out of his rooms and towards the apparition point muttering and cursing meddling old fools.

Turning on the spot he apparated to number 4 Privet Drive. In the darkness he stared at the row of normal, perfect looking houses from the hidden alleyway. 'Muggles,' Severus thought with a snare, 'always the picture of perfection'.

Sighing once again Severus settled his features into a sneer and walked towards number 4, its perfect looking garden causing him to sneer harder. Walking up the path he knocked on the front door. Receiving no answer he knocked again, louder. After waiting five minutes Severus sighed quietly, casting silencing and notice-me-not charms on himself before opening the door and entering the house.

He could hearing the TV going, cutlery clanking against plates and a child whinging about something, 'probably Potter whining about something that he didn't get today, spoilt brat' Severus thought darkly.

Suddenly the clanking stopped and for a moment, Severus thought they knew he was there but discarded that ridiculous idea. These muggles weren't that smart and of course they couldn't see through his charms. They were just muggles after all. He could now hear a man yelling and screaming something about freaks, along with clashes, bangs and almost silent sobbing.

Walking towards the noise Severus peered into the room. He could only stare in shock, not fully prepared for the sight that was suddenly thrust before him.

Harry was having a bad day, and bad day meaning one of the most awful days of his life.

He had made breakfast, accidently burning the scrambled eggs when Dudley had knocked him off his pile of phonebooks and away from the stove. This of course had caused his uncle to become extremely mad and resulted in, once again, burnt hands from being held to the stove elements because if he 'wanted to burn their food then he himself deserved to be burned'. He had then given his uncle the mail and returned to his cupboard hoping to be left alone today, but alas today was just not one of his days.

His uncle had come storming out of the kitchen, ripping open his cupboard door and yanking him out into the open. Throwing him to the ground his uncle had then began to kick him, muttering things about freaks, their schools and beating the freakishness out of him, walking away when he heard a satisfying crack signifying the breaking of one of Harry's ribs.

Harry had laid there for all of five minutes, curled in a protective ball, before carefully getting up and crawling back to his cupboard to nurse his wounds.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast he was once again yanked out and handed a list of chores to be done before his uncle returned home from work. Harry's luck had run out on him today as he had only managed to finish half of the list with his bruised and battered body before his uncle returned, resulting in another beating before being chucked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Dinner was no better as Harry was made to stand and watch his relatives eat, his stomach growling slightly for food, having not eaten for two days.

Dudley had opened his overstuffed mouth and whined to his parents that there was a piece of egg shell in his poached eggs, which Harry knew that there was not. He prided himself for his cooking skills when he knew Dudley wouldn't even know how to boil water.

Dudley smirked at Harry; he always loved watching him suffer whether it be emotional or physical, this was one of the many things Dudley prided himself for Harry knew for sure.

Harry stared at his uncle in absolute horror when he dropped his knife and fork with a clank and standing up. He knew what was coming next. He knew not to run, it only made it worse when he was caught and he was always caught. He was always to weak and hungry to run fast. His uncle walked towards him, a murderous expression on his face. Harry covered his face but the force of the first blow threw him to the ground where he curled into another ball, waiting for his uncle to stop.

"You stupid freak!" his uncle bellowed, his face purple with rage "you've done nothing right all day. We give you food and shelter and this is how you repay us! Useless just like your useless freak parents. All good for nothing, should've just left you in an orphanage. We don't need your freakishness here!" he screamed out at him.

Tears were running down his face at the pain, black spots beginning to creep into his vision and he welcomed the blackness of his long-time friend, unconsciousness.


	2. Shocked

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do i own the fist 7 chapters of this book because i ADOPTED this book from readstar.**

**Shocked**

Severus stared in shock at the sight in front of him. An overweight whale of a man was towering over a young boy that looked to be seven or eight years old, continually kicking him even though the small boy looked to be unconscious and in a puddle of his own blood.

Snapping out of his shock, Severus aimed his wand at the obese man and silently stupefied him, causing him to fly backwards and crash into the TV set. Everything went silent as the TV smashed and fell to the ground. Petunia screamed out and ran towards her unconscious husband while Dudley sat there shell shocked, his slow brain not quite catching on to what was happening.

Severus ignored them in favor of going towards the unconscious boy. Kneeling next to him he slowly turned him over, checking he was still alive. Exhaling a sigh of relief Severus took in the young boys form hoping against everything that it wasn't Potters offspring. 'Well there's only one way to find out' Severus thought moving the black, blood soaked hair off the young boy's forehead.

Severus's shoulder slumped at the sight of the famous lightning bolt shaped scar the adorned the boys forehead, he was certain now.

Severus carefully picked up the boys small form noticing his light weight and walked towards the door. Petunia ran out towards him her face filled with rage.

"What did you do? Fix my husband right now! And put that freak down, he stays here! He needs to earn his keep!"

Severus turned and snarled at her before answering "I knocked him unconscious. No why would I help that pathetic excuse for a human and just try and stop me from taking him, you don't deserve to look after him and from what I have seen I wouldn't want you to."

Petunia look taken aback when Severus turned to face her. "ITS YOU!" she shirked in horror "you're that horrible boy that Lily used to play with when we were children and the one that told her she was a witch."

"Glad you remember me Petunia. How lovely to see you again" Severus retorted with sarcasm "do expect to see me again Petunia, I will be back and you will pay for what you have done! And don't try and run, you can't hide I will always find you"

Petunia paled at Severus threat backing away and stammering. Turning she ran back towards her husband and son who was now sitting beside his father, his blubber filled body shaking with loud sobs when his father wouldn't wake. Severus snorted and her cowardice before continuing towards the front door. Walking back to the alleyway and out of the wards Severus apparated back to Hogwarts, landing in front of the heavy iron gates.

Walking closer the gates opened, recognising Severus as a professor. Severus rushed towards the castle with the still unconscious boy in his arms. Severus stopped to check the boy was still breathing, finding his chest to be still the potions professor began to run. The castle doors flew open with a bang, Hogwarts recognising the urgency of the professor, as Severus came near. Severus ran, not noticing as Hogwarts created the shortest route possible and ceased all stair movement, towards the infirmary.

"POPPY! POPPY!" Severus yelled in fear as the infirmary doors crashed open scaring the poor witch from her before school work.

"What is it Sever- oh my! Put him on the bed over here" the medi-witch ordered knowing this was going to take more than a quick episkey. Laying Harry on the bed Severus stepped back; worry clear on his normally stoic face as he watched, lost in the thoughts of the bloodied, bruised boy in front of him, and allowed the healer to work.

Casting a diagnostic spell Poppy waited as a piece of parchment appeared in the air and began to record all current injuries. A gasp drew Severus from his thoughts; Poppy was staring at the paper with tears in her eyes.

"Oh that poor child" Poppy managed to gasp out.

"What is it Poppy? What's wrong?"

Poppy handed over the parchment and quickly got to work healing the boy. Severus looked over the list of injuries in surprise; these were far too extensive for a mere child to withstand and much too complicated for him to do anything apart from administer potions.

"How has he survived Poppy? How is he still alive?" Severus managed to get out between clenched teeth, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. One thing he hated the most was child abusers, they were the lowest of the low in his eyes.

"It's his magic Severus, it's kept him alive all this time, and without it he would have died hours ago".

Severus stood back and watched the medi-witch work, quietly handing over any potions she required and casting any healing spells he knew.

"Severus if I may ask who this child is? And why do you have him? He looks to be too young to be going to Hogwarts" Poppy asked after ten minutes.

Severus sighed, he knew she was going to find out sooner or later, "Its Harry Potter, Poppy" at Poppy gasp he continued "the headmaster sent me to take him shopping for his school supplies, when I arrived he was unconscious with his uncle still beating him. I arrived here as fast as I could and you know the rest." Poppy only nodded and got back to work.

After working nonstop for three hours Poppy finally stopped exhausted and falling backwards into a nearby chair, "he's stable now and healing nicely" Poppy stated.

Severus looked over at her "go get some rest Poppy, I will stay and watch Harry. You have done all you can for now."

"Thank-you Severus, don't forget to rest as well, I can imagine today has taken its toll on you"

Severus only nodded and turned back to watching Harry's chest which had been so still, rise and fall.


	3. Awoken

**A/N I do not own harry potter nor do i own the fist 7 chapters of this book because i ADOPTED this book from readstar.**

_**Awoken**_

Severus awoke to a small groan and a shifting in his hand. Bolting up Severus looked down at his hand in shock, sometime during the night he had begun to hold Harry's hand. Severus gently tried to remove his hand from the small grasp that Harry now had, but stopped when another groan emerged from the boy. His eyes snapping up to Harry's, Severus gazed into his green, sleep filled eyes.

"Hello Harry" Severus whispered, helping him sit up slowly.

"Wh-Wh-Who-" Harry managed to get out before breaking out in a dry coughing fit.

"Here drink this first" Severus said handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks" Harry whispered after downing the whole glass "who are you?"

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, I teach potions here at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the school in which you will attend to learn to control your magic."

"Magic? There's no such thing as magic" Harry stated with fear in his eyes.

"Yes there is Harry and you have magic, you're a wizard just like me" Severus said calmly watching the panic slowly seep into Harry's expression.

"No, no there isn't" Harry whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest "there's no such thing as magic. There's no such thing at magic. There's no such thing as magic. There's no-"

Alarmed, Severus reached out towards Harry. Thinking twice he stopped himself from shaking him, instead he calmly called Harry's name, "Harry, Harry!" When Harry didn't respond he reached out and touched his shoulders "HARRY!" Severus said loudly with a little force. Harry quieted, his head shooting up in fear.

"It's alright Harry, you're safe here" Severus said, noticing the fear in his eyes "magic IS real Harry. Who told you magic wasn't real?"

"No, no no no, uncle Vernon said never to speak of magic, it's not real" Harry whimpered out, his eyes surveying the room frantically looking for any signs of his uncle.

"It's ok Harry, you're uncles not here. You can talk about magic, it's ok."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes, really" Severus said calmly. Harry stayed quiet, thinking over what this meant, his uncle wasn't here. He was at a magic school and he was a wizard!

"Am I really a wizard?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry you are, you have a very strong magical core as well, that's what kept you alive all this time." Poppy said walking up to Harry.

Harry startled at the new voice. Shrinking back against the bed he asked "I'm sorry madam, but who are you?"

"It's alright, I'm Madam Pomfrey, but you can call me Poppy dear. Now are you in any pain?"

Harry shook his head, hoping that they would miss the wince that crossed his features as he did so. He didn't want to cause any trouble. He knew the rules, never complain or cry about pain. It only made things worse.

Severus and Poppy looked towards each other at the obvious lie. "Harry it's ok to tell us if you're in any pain" Severus said while Poppy ran another diagnostic over Harry.

"No it's not" Harry said cringing, hoping they didn't hear him. The last thing he needed was to be hit for speaking out. Severus looked at Poppy again but she was too busy with the diagnostic spell to notice.

Severus signed "remember Harry your uncles not here. He can't get to you. You're safe here with Poppy and I."

"But what if you get sick of me or I do something wrong and you punish me or send me back there. I don't want to go back there but I don't want to be a burden." Harry whimpered out.

"NO never Harry! You are never going back to those horrible people. Poppy and I will never ever lay a hand on you either. You're safe with us Harry, we will protect you, no matter what and you're not a burden we want to help you." Severus didn't know where these feelings were coming from; all he knew was that he had strong feelings towards protecting this boy. 'Although' Severus thought 'it may have something to do with my own upbringing, yes that must be it'.

Harry shifted and Severus's focus turned back to the boy, noticing the missing Poppy. 'Where did she go' Severus thought slowly looking around. His thoughts were answered when he saw Poppy walking back towards them, two vials in her hands.

"Here you go dear, take this one now and then this one just before you eat" Poppy said sitting one vial on the side table then unstopping and handing Harry the other before walking away.

Harry looked towards Severus "ca-can I asked you a question sir?"

"Of course you can Harry, you can ask me as many questions as you want and you can call me Severus."

"Where am I going to go now?"

"I have a friend that will help us; he may even be willing to become your guardian as I know I will not be able to"

"Ooh-oh okay then" Harry said looking down at his joined hands.

Severus leaned forward and lifted Harry's chin "it's okay Harry, I know he will look after you. He's a good man and he has a wife and son so you will have someone your age to play with." Harry relaxed as Severus words floated around him. 'I'm going to be free' Harry thought smiling, 'I'm going to be able to be my real self. No more hiding anymore.'

"Now I think it's time you did as Poppy said and take your potions" Severus said gesturing towards the potion in Harry's hand, "I'll order us some breakfast."

Harry nodded but didn't move, "ummm, Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What is this?" Harry asked holding out the vial in his hands.

"It's a pain potion; it will stop you feeling any pain that you have. The other one on the side table is a nutrient potion, it gives you the nutrients you need and you will be having one with every meal until Poppy confirms that you are the right weight. Now why don't I order that breakfast so you can have them yes? Although I must warn you they don't taste very nice."

Harry just nodded, thinking over all the new information he had gathered, and waited for Severus to get breakfast.


End file.
